The Only One?
by aWsOmEcx
Summary: There's a new girl in town, also a GHOST girl. Danny for some reason is developing feelings for these two girls, he does not know what is making this happen. Sam, who also has a crush on Danny, is getting very jealous of them. What'll she do? What will Danny do? And who really is this girl? Read to find out! Sorry for the sucky summary... :P
1. Chapter 1

The Only One?

Chp. 1

New Crush?

By aWsOmE_cx

Hi everyone! Welcome to my first fanfic! I hope you don't mind, but I'm not VERY good at writing stories.. sometimes I can rush it a bit. By the way, this is not a DXS fanfic.. (sorry to all their fans!) I bet I did make mistakes in my writing, I again, am not that good of a writer. I just hope you enjoy!

Danny Fenton and his two best friends Sam and Tucker were walking to his house from school. "Man, I can't wait to show you guys the new features I got on my PDA!" Tucker said, excitedly. Danny rolled his eyes. 'I just hope it doesn't take five hours of my life like it did last time.' he thought. They were walking innocently down the street when all of a sudden, Danny's ghost sense came in. "Oh great, another ghost. Who is it gonna be this time, Walker?" Danny said tiredly, thinking about today's fight with Desiree.

He sees floating boxes surrounding them. He knows who it is. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I am the box ghost! BEWARE! For I can control any type of 3D rectangle or square!" he haunted. Danny was about to go ghost when..."Oh please! You couldn't hit the dark side of a barn!" someone said. It wasn't Danny. It was a girl with white hair, some of it tied too the back of her head, a jumpsuit oh so similar to Danny's ghost half, and a smirk planted on her face. " Man, that girl has guts!" Sam said. Danny didn't listen to Sam. All he wanted was that girl to be safe. It was his job, after all. "Girl in the jumpsuit! Get out of there! He's a ghost!" Danny shouted. The girl looked over to him. " Well, of course! That's why I'm gonna take him out!" she said as if he should've known. The next thing she did made Danny gasp.

She jumped into the air and flew as her legs disappeared. She then aimed at the box ghost with her hand and had a little problems but managed to get a very powerful ecto-ray out. None of which Danny had ever seen. "Whoa that girl is powerful!" Sam exclaimed. " Yeah, I know. We should just leave this fight to her and get out of here." Danny said. They were about to leave but the floating boxes circled around them to make some kind of jail cell. They were trapped.

The ghost girl saw them struggling to get out so she quickly shot an ecto-ray blast at all the boxes that moved out of the way. Danny, Tucker, and Sam ran out of the scene and to Danny's house. "Whoa. Turned out that girl was actually a ghost." Tucker said while entering theFenton Works building. " Yeah, and a powerful one at that. But I did see her somewhat struggling to control her powers." Sam said. "Do you know her Danny?" she looked over to him. "Uh, Danny?" He was not even inside his house yet and was staring dreamily at the stars. Sam was afraid of this. "Uh, do you actually like that ghost girl?" Sam asked nervous about hearing his answer. Danny snapped out of his dream and blushed. " W-WHAT! Where did you get that idea? I mean yeah she is pretty cute..." Danny said blushing even more. "... but I don't like her." He went inside the house. Sam was getting jealous of the ghost girl. It was obvious Danny liked her.

The next day was a school day so Tucker and Danny went to Sam's house to pick her up. Danny went up to her doorstep and rang the doorbell. Sam's mom answered it. "Hi! Good morning Tuck- oh. It's you again." Sam's mom said, giving Danny a nasty look. She very much hated the Fenton's, especially Danny's own mom and dad. "U-Uh hi Mrs. Manson!" Danny greeted nervously. " Here to pick up my daughter once again FENTON!" she asked with some anger in her voice. " Uh, yeah.. *heh heh*" Danny half said. " If your CRAZY parents come even near her with all that stupid ghost hunting equipment, then you and I are gonna have-" Just on time, Sam walks out. " Mom, stop scaring him! I know you hate his parents, but you don't have to put all that hatred on their child who also happens too be my best friend!" Sam said said with anger in her voice. 'He also happens to be my crush.' Sam thought while blushing.

Mrs. Manson sighs. She knew that Sam liked him. It was her nature to do so. Since she was now here there was nothing else she could do. "Ok Sam, you win. And you're right. Just promise me that you will stay away from those crazy parents of his!" Mrs. Manson said as Sam left her house ignoring her deal.

AT SCHOOL:  
Sam, Tucker and Danny all went to each other's lockers. When they were at Danny's, the nerd boy named Mikey came up to them. "You guys! Have you heard the news?" he asked with excitement. "Huh? What is it?" the three asked at once. "We're gonna have a new classmate coming in today!" Mikey exclaimed. He looked at the three of them. They didn't look as excited as he was. He waved at them. "I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna spread the news!" he said as he left. Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at each other.

"What was that all about?"Danny asked. "Yeah, what's so exciting about a new student?" Tucker also questioned. 'Unless it's a girl who came from the modeling agency... *heh heh*' he thought. Sam could see Tucker's thoughts through his eyes and rolled hers. " Well, getting new students is very seldom these days... it's probably because of all the ghosts in Amity Park." Sam said. " Well, don't they know that Danny Phantom shall save them?" Danny asked in a heroic tone. They all nny, and Tucker then went on to walking to school. laughed until the bell rang to go to class.

IN CLASS:  
Mr. Lancer was standing with a girl next to him as everyone sat down. The girl was wearing a blue blouse with a white capris. She had black hair that was tied to the back of her head. Danny almost drooled.

"Class, this is Makenzie Kirb." Mr. Lancer announced. " If you would like too show her around the school,please raise your hand so she can meet - I'LL DO IT!" Danny interrupted raising his hand so high in the air. The whole class stared at him as he blushed. "Someone's in loveee" Dash mocked in an annoying voice. The whole class started too laugh at him. After hearing what Dash said Makenzie started too blush as Danny blushed even harder. "Class, class settle down. There's nothing wrong with young love." Mr. Lancer said winking at Danny. " , for the whole day you will be introducing Makenzie to her new school. You both will be resuming school work tomorrow." The whole class's jaws dropped. They weren't laughing anymore. 'Darn, why didn't I volunteer!' the all thought. "You may start now Mister Fenton." Mr. Lancer said as Danny nodded and left the classroom with Makenzie.

They were both walking down the hall quietly until Makenzie decided too ask something. "So you're last name is Fenton... I'm guessing?" she asked. "Uh-um yeah.. uh, my first name's Danny." Danny stammered. "Cool, you probably know my name already." Makenzie said. Danny was about to reply when Danielle, Danny's cousin went flying in through the roof. Danny was too shocked to say anything thinking about what Makenzie must be thinking right now. "Oh my gosh.. be right back!" is all she says as she runs into the girls bathroom. Danny goes up to Danielle. "Dani? What are you doing here?" Danny asked, stunned. " Well, hello to you too." Dani said, rolling her eyes. She gets back to Danny's question. "Well, there's some really important news that I thought you should hear about." she said. " What is it?" Danny asked curiously. Dani was about to reply when Danny's ghost crush launched in for attack.

END OF CHP.1

I hope you enjoyed! By the way, there will be a chapter 2. I just don't know when. I'm not allowed to use the laptop a lot so please don't get mad at me if it comes in VERY late. Well, see you later! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

The Only One?  
Chp.2  
Friends or Foes?  
By aWsOmE_cx

Thanks to ShatterTheHeavens for their review to my story! I'm really thankful! Hopefully I'll get more reviews for this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Danny could only stare as the ghost girl he saw yesterday night flew in and landed a punch on Danielle. "GOING GHOST!" Danny yelled as he ran behind a wall and transformed from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom. He flew over too the ghost girl. He looked over too Danielle who was laying on the floor trying too catch her breath. "Who are you and what do you want?" Danny asked. "I-I don't want to fight you." The ghost girl looked at him.

'Well, he doesn't seem evil... plus, he didn't do anything wrong. No need too fight him.' she thought. She began to talk too Danny's alter ego. "I'm Makenzie, no last name. I'm just here too protect Amity Park from ghosts." Danny thought over this information. 'She has the same name as the new girl at school.. is it possible that... no, it's impossible. If she is one, then I would've known. But I'll just ask.' Danny thought. He cleared his throat. "Uh, have you seen a girl named Makenzie Kirb around here?" he asked cautious not to give too much information. Makenzie's eyes got bigger with shock.  
"You weren't planning too hurt her, were you?" Makenzie asked with anger. "N-No! I was looking for her too ask her on a date... I have a crush on her." Danny said, not trying too lie as possible. After hearing this, the ghost girl blushed so hard, her whole face was red. She then stopped when her eyes were filled with suspicion and shock. "W-What's your name?" she asked. "Danny" he replied. "D-Danny Fenton?" she asked getting more suspicious. Danny didn't know what too say. He was sure now that the ghost girl was a halfa, sharing the identity of Makenzie, since she blushed when he said he liked Makenzie Kirb. He knew her secret, so why not tell his? But he still wasn't so sure about it. "N-No. Danny Phantom." he said. Her suspicious eyes stopped. They now looked relieved.  
"O-Oh, uh, sorry. You resembled to someone I knew.."she said. She looked over too Danielle who was now sleeping on the floor, then over too Danny. "Are you guys, you know, related?"she asked, seeing the similarity between them. "Oh,uh, yeah, we're cousins." Danny replied, relieved he didn't reveal his secret too someone he barely knew but guilty he known her secret and she didn't know his. Makenzie had guilt in her face. "Oh my gosh... I'm so sorry! I thought she was gonna harm a friend of mine." she said, her face all red. "I-It's ok.. she'll wake up soon. She always does." Danny said with a smile. Makenzie started too smile as well.  
"Uh, well, nice meeting you Danny Phantom." Makenzie said, pulling out a hand for a handshake. "Y-You too." Danny replied with half-lidded eyes, shaking her hand. Makenzie was confused with this, but just smiled and flew away. Danny stared at her as she left, sighing dreamily. He stopped when he realized how she almost found out about his secret.  
'Man, she's smart. How can she already suspect that I'm a halfa on the first try? Unless...' Danny thought about this. Then it hit him. '...unless she's another clone of me by Vlad!' It all made sense too him now. It had to be a clone. She had almost the same hair, eyes, and cloths as him. 'Ugh! How can I just fall for her like that?'Danny thought, banging his head on his hard rock hand. 'Vlad probably told her to get me into her so he can catch me off guard! Dang it! Dang it! Dang it!'

After Danny got dizzy from banging his head so much on his hand, he just remembered about Danielle and ran over to her. "Dani! You alright?" Danny asked worriedly as he shook her to wake her up. She got up and rubbed her sore head. "Ughh.. what hit me?" she said sleepily. "Let's just say you got knocked out… badly." Danny said with a chuckle.

All of a sudden, Dani's weak, tired eyes grew large. "O-Oh Danny! Remember that very important thing I was gonna tell you?" Dani asked her cousin. "Oh yeah, what was it?" Danny also asked. "Well, I've been hearing rumors… rumors that there's a new halfa in town!" Dani expected a shocked, surprised Danny. All she got was a shrug.

" I already knew that Dani." Danny said, almost sounding bord. " And I had to discover it the hard way." That's when he all of a sudden remembered the idea of Makenzie being a clone of him, made by Vlad. " Hey, Dani, do you know if Vlad made another clone lately?" Danny asked. Dani looked at him surprised. "Wait, I thought Vlad gave up on that a long time ago." Danny thought about this. 'Well, he did, didn't he? But that still didn't prove that Makenzie isn't a clone of me. He probably wanted us to think he stopped.' He thought. Dani realized what Danny was thinking. " Wait a minute, you don't think the new halfa is another clone of you, do you?" Dani asked. Danny looked at his cousin. "Actually, I do. She was the one who knocked you out, and I saw how she looked like. She looked so much like me, but not as much as you do."

Dani also started to think about this, and scratched her head. 'I do remember getting knocked out by some ghost girl, and I do remember Danny talking to her a little. He had problems communicating to her though—wait—please don't tell me…' "You have a crush on her, don't you!" Dani yelled out her thoughts, half laughing. Danny began to blush. "W—What! That was before I realized she was evil!" he yelled, but not in a angry way. Dani decided to make some comeback. " How do you know? Do you have proof?" Dani asked, still laughing. Danny was about to reply to this statement when he realized he can't. He really didn't have any proof. Just because she looked like him didn't mean that she was a clone of him. It may have just been a coincidence.

"Y—Your right Danielle. Maybe I'm just thinking too ahead of myself." Danny said, sighing. Dani pointed at him. "So… you DO have a crush on her!" Dani said laughing even harder. "WHAT? NO I DON'T!"

END OF CHP.2

Thanks for reading everyone! Even if I only had one review, I just felt like continuing the story. By the way, sorry for any grammatical errors, I'll try to find them and edit . Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading my second chapter. I 'm not sure when the third one will come out, hopefully not really late. Well, R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

The Only One?

Chp.3

Vlad?

By aWsOmE_cx

Author's Note: First of all, I know a lot of people out there don't want my OC to be a Mary-Sue. Don't worry, I'm not planning on her to be like that. Maybe kind of Sam's style, but not goth. Second, I'd like to thank you for the the two reviews I got on this story. I know it's not a lot but I'm excited by just one review. :) By the way, I do not own Danny Phantom and neither do I have have ghost powers. Butch Hartman owns him, I don't think he has ghost powers though. Or does he... :P Anyways, enjoy!

The next day in Amity Park was horrible. It was raining, and everyone was depressed about, well, something. In the Fe nton Works building, Maddie and Jack Fenton were the only smiling ones since they created a new weapon that would capture ghosts. Jazz Fenton was staying up as late as 2:00 a.m. studying for a history quiz since an earlier test dropped her grade to a C+. Also in the building was Danny, and his two best friends, Sam and Tucker. Danny looked as if he hasn't slept for a week, saying stuff like, "Get over her Fenton… she's evil…." over and over again. Sam was depressed that her only crush liked someone else, while Tucker lost another one of his PDA'S that he still had four more payments on. Affter a while of this terrible routine, Danny began to speak.

"Hey guys… I think we should do something else instead of just sitting in my room doing, well, nothing." He said, no longer with a miserable face. "It'll just make us feel worse." His two friends nodded, and got up. Tucker as well, didn't have a down face.

"What about we go to the Nasty Burger? I mean, just because it's raining doesn't mean we can't go there. " The trio decided that that was the best thing they could do at the moment. Danny then went ghost and grabbed his two friends as he went intangible and through the wall. As they were flying, Sam looked up at Danny's face, who was now smiling and loving the fresh, cool air touch his skin. Sam blushed and made her eyes half lidded. Danny noticed this and was confused, so he just ignored it and continued on flying to the Nasty Burger. That's when something crashed right at them.

"Ow… What gives?" Tucker said, getting up from the muddy ground. He looked over to Danny who was now staring at another figure. He squinted his eyes to figure out who it was—it was the ghost girl they saw two nights before. Sam also noticed this and started to twitch her eyes. She knew Danny liked her.  
"D—Danny! Get away from her! She's evil, remember?" Sam said, with jealousy in her voice. She expected a reply from him that agreed, but all she got was a shrug.

"You know Sam, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Just because she's a ghost doesn't mean she's evil."

"B—But you said it yourself! She is!" Sam protested.

" I just said that to help me get over her. It's hard to get over a crush y'know. " All of a sudden, Danny looked over to Sam. He realized what he just said. Sam's eye was twitching even more. She looked as if she would blow.

"Uhh.. Sam?" Danny asked trying to calm her down. Sam looked at him, then let it all out.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! IF YOU LIKE HER SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU JUST MAKE HER YOUR BEST FRIEND? EVEN BETTER, WHY NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" Sam yelled and stormed off. Danny felt guilty for what he did. How can he make Sam so jealou—wait. Sam liked him?

'N—No. That's impossible. She probably was jealous because she thought I would replace her with Makenzie. But she did say girlfriend…' Danny thought. All of a sudden, he was back in reality. He looked over to Makenzie who was laying on the floor, catching her breath.

'She looks like how Danielle looked yesterday.' Danny thought. He walked over to her and shook her shoulder to wake her up.

"Makenzie…" he whispered. She started to open her eyes and stared at Danny's bright green ones. "D—Danny?" she asked,

rubbing her head. "Yeah it's me. You got knocked out by, well, someone. It looked pretty bad." He explained, helping her get up. Just then, Makenzie's greenish blue eyes opened wide.

"Oh no.." she said, worriedly.

"What is it?" Danny asked, also worried. Makenzie looked over to Danny, her eyes very serious, staring into his.

"It's the Wisconsin ghost." At this, Danny gasped. If Vlad was attacking her, then she couldn't have been a clone of him. That means, well, she isn't evil. Danny then began to speak.

"Ok, where did you last see him?" he asked.

"Near the Casper High highschool." She answered.

"Okay, we'll both go over there and fight him together. Then we'll suck him into this." Danny said, pulling out his Fenton thermos. Makenzie then looked at him and smiled.

'Wow, I've never met a ghost like him. Every ghost I met has always wanted to kill or capture me, but he's different… I just wish I knew him more.' She thought. Her thoughts were then interrupted when Danny signaled her to follow him. When they were about to take off, Danny just then remembered about Tucker.

"Uh Tuck, if you don't mind, can you go look for Sam and tell her to meet me at my house today at 7?" he asked.

"Sure dude. Good luck with you fight." Tucker said as he ran to look for Sam. Makenzie and Danny then continued to fly to Casper High. When they got there, they both saw Vlad trying to destroy the whole school. They flew over to him, curious on what he was attempting to do.

"What are you up to now Vlad? You know, destroying my school won't get you my mom." Danny said half serious, half jokingly. After hearing the name "Vlad", Makenzie became even more curious.

'Vlad? Wait, wait, wait, isn't he the mayor of Amity Park?' Makenzie asked herself getting more and more confused. Her thoughts stopped when she heard the Wisconsin ghost speak to Danny.

"My dear Daniel, my plans are getting bigger and bigger when you don't even know it. I'm not planning on getting your mom, but all the students at Casper High!" He said with a chuckle. Makenzie and Danny both looked at each other. Now they were both confused. What did Vlad want with all the teenagers at Casper High? Even when they were still seeking answers, they wanted this fight over and done with.

"I don't care what you're planning for Vlad, but all I know is that you're not getting away with it!" Danny shouted at him.

"Oh, I must disagree with that Daniel. You don't know what I got pulled up my sleeve." Vlad countered.

"We'll just see about that." Makenzie joined in and shot an ecto- blast at Vlad. The battle has begun.

Hope You enjoyed! By the way, please review! I like to here any ideas you have to improve my writing. I would be very greatful! Also, Chp.4 and the rest of my chp.'s to this story may take longer then they used to, I'm trying to make them longer. Ok well, bye! R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

The Only One?

Chp.4

New Powers?

By aWsOmE_cx

Hey everyone! Chp.4 is finally up! I've been also starting a new story so chapters may be coming slower. Okay, I bet you all know who Butch Hartman is, and that I'm not him. I think you know what that means. Anyways, enjoy!

Danny saw Makenzie's ecto-blast fire at Vlad. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a small smirk on his arch enemies face. As the shot went at him, he dodged it, just like that! Like he knew the move was coming.

'What the…' Danny thought. He decided to also shoot a wide blast at Vlad, but once again he dodged it by jumping up, flying in the air. He looked over to Makenzie who was also confused on how Plasmius knew all their moves so well(she didn't know Vlad and Plasmius were the same person at that time.) Vlad's smirk got even bigger.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, have you not noticed how many times you fought me?" Vlad asked, mischievously. Danny thought about this, how did this have to do with anything that was going on right now?

"Uh, I don't know… hundred times?" Danny answered, confused.

" You see, I've been counting those days… and recording your moves." Vlad said with a smile. " I've seen you've been starting with the same moves, everytime. It's like rock, paper, and scissors, Daniel. You know what move they're going to do next." Danny froze at this. Is he saying he knew all his moves? Or can he still do the same thing, just in a different order? As Danny was still deep in his thoughts, he stopped when he just remembered something. Something, that didn't make any sense. He was about to ask Vlad about it until Makenzie did it for him.

"But what about me? I was the one who shot the first blast and you dodged it, like you knew what was coming." Makenzie asked, almost in an angry tone. Vlad then turned around, facing Makenzie meeting her eyes with his blood red ones.

"Ah, dear Makenzie. I remember your father and I, putting you through all those tests, until you were what you are now." Vlad said with an evil snicker. Makenzie as well froze at this last statement. She never knew she had a dad. Heck, she didn't know she even had a family. If Plasmius was right, if she did have a dad that put her through tests, then why in the first place would her dad be hanging out with an evil ghost idiot like him? Danny, seeing Makenzie's shocked facial expression, decided to finish the conversation for her.

"You didn't answer her question, Vlad!" Danny shouted, Makenzie still in her frozen state. Vlad answered him by shooting a very powerful red ecto-blast at Danny. "Too much talking, Daniel." Vlad said, once again with an evil smile. Danny dodged the attack and smiled, but stopped when he just remembered about Makenzie.

"Makenzie! C'mon, we have a fight to win!" Danny yelled, loud enough for her to snap out of her deep thoughts. She then fired another blast at Vlad but missed. Vlad then laughed.

"Did I forget to tell you?" Vlad said, evilly. "What?" Danny asked, about to hit Vlad with one of his ghostly wails.

"Did you get to see my new power yet?" Danny looked confused.

"What new powe—" Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence because all of a sudden, Vlad shot a fire blast at Makenzie. Danny thought she would dodge it, since it was an easy blast, but realized she was in that frozen state, again.

"MAKENZIE!" Danny shouted at the top of his lungs. She heard it, woke up from her day dream, and went into a fighting stance. But it was too late. The fire went straight at her, and burnt her left arm. Badly. She fell to the ground, unable to move.

" S—So this is how I die." Makenzie whispered under her breath. Danny saw her lying on the floor, even worse looking than she did earlier. You don't know how angry he was.

" Vlad… YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Danny shouted, his eyes turning even brighter green. This made Vlad step back. He knew what power Danny was gonna use. Danny than forced a very little smile on his face, and unleashed the most powerful ghostly wail he ever did. This sent Vlad flying back, far. When he was finally gone, Danny stopped his power and was so tired he fell to the ground and turned back into Danny Fenton. What he didn't know was that Makenzie was watching him as he transformed back into his human self.

"I knew it…" Makenzie said, with not a lot of breath. She then used to little bit of power she had to turn herself back to human as well. Danny was laying there, staring at Makenzie, too tired to get up.

"I knew it…" he whispered under his breath. After a few minutes of laying on the ground, Danny just remembered about Makenzie's arm. He got up and ran over to her. "Makenzie! Go ghost!" Danny said as quickly as possible. Makenzie looked at him confused.

"Hm…Why? You know, I'd rather prefer—ow!—a hospital." Makenzie said jokingly, her arm still hurting from the fire blast. "You don't know?" Danny asked, now also confused. "Uh, no." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Well, duh. Your arm will heal faster as a ghost than a human." Danny said, as if she should've known. "Oh." Makenzie blushed since she was embarrassed. She gained more power resting on the ground and turned back into a ghost. A few minutes later her arm was completely healed, she gasped at how fast it was.

"Danny… how do you know so much?" she asked, amazed and still staring at her arm as they walked to the Fenton Works building. They were still too tired from the recent fight to fly. Little did they know that someone was watching them.

Hearing her question, Danny blushed. He wasn't used to being complemented in his human form, rather in his ghostly form, well, you know what I'm talking about. He answered her with a shrug.

"What can I say? Being the son of two ghost hunters have its privileges. Except the part where they want to rip you apart molecule by molecule." Danny said sadly.

" Why would they want to do that?" Makenzie asked.

" Well ofcourse! Half ghost here! I—" Danny stopped when he realized what he just said.

Hope you enjoyed my fic! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Sorry it's kind of short. By the way, please review! I want to hear what you think about my story! Also any ideas on what you want to happen next! So, review please! Hopefully the fifth chapter fill come up soon. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

The Only One?

Chp.5

All Secrets Out

Whew! Chp.5 finally out! Sorry for the wait... I don't have as much time on fanfiction as I used to these days. I just hope you enjoy my latest chapter! By the way, you probably already know, but I'll say it again. I. Don't. Own. Danny Phantom. Okay... now that that's over with, lets get on with the story!

Danny froze at what he just said. What was he doing? Why has he just all of a sudden give out a secret to a girl he still barely known? Makenzie looked at him, and knew what he was thinking. She then put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his bright blue eyes.

"I know." is all she says. "I know your secret and you know mine. It's as easy as that." Makenzie said, smiling. Danny then gave her a nervous smile, backing away from her reach. He came closer and whispered, "P-Please... don't tell anyone. My life will be ruined if you do." Makenzie's smile got bigger.

" My situation is the same as yours. You tell my secret, I tell yours. We both have something to hold on to." Danny sighed with relief remembering that he knew she was a half ghost. He was glad she brought that up, or else he might've had to go to desperate measures. Before he knew it, they were in the Fenton Works building.

The huge structure didn't even look like a house, Danny had always wondered why they couldn't have just gotten a regular home. It had the gigantic 'ops' center on top, with thousands of satellite dishes pointing in all directions. The red brick building below it looked more like a motel to Danny and his sister Jazz, but they didn't mind since their parents couldn't afford anything else. And, lastly, the gigantic neon "Fenton Works" sign that stood out the most of all the house. Danny thought all this wasn't necessary, but having to maniac parents who are one of the town's worst ghost hunters, (actually, the only ones.) you would expect this from them. Danny looked at Makenzie who was staring at the house with awe, her jaw dropped looking like it was about to fall out.

"This is your house?" she asked, still staring at it like it was the bloody ghost of Christmas Eve.

"Yeah, amazing, isn't it?" Danny said sarcastically, unlocking the door. Before he opened it, he wondered something, about Makenzie.

"Hey, Makenzie… Where do you live?" he asked, wondering. Makenzie looked embarrassed, rubbing her left arm like she always does.

" Well, *heh* the thing is, which you probably already know, is that I don't have a family."

"So?" Danny asked, confused if she heard his question right.

" So, stupid, I don't have a home!" Makenzie said, putting her hands in the air. Danny jumped back, scared of her recent exclamation.

" Okay, sheesh, you don't have to make a big deal about it…" Danny replied, almost tripping on a bush from his earlier jump. Makenzie sighed and turned backwards, her back facing Danny trying to hide her tears.

"I—I'm sorry. It's complicated. I better go now." She said, about to take off, still in her ghostly form. Before she did though, Danny ran to her and grabbed her shoulder.

" I'm not letting you go out there by yourself, right after the battle we just had. You're staying at my house tonight." Danny said calmly, turning her around to face him.

" But I'm completely healed! " Makenzie protested, showing him her arm.

" Yeah, but you're not completely rested enough to just go out there." Danny combated.

"W—What about your parents?" Makenzie asked, still not convinced this would work out. Danny rolled his eyes.

" Just fly up to my room. They won't notice." Makenzie then thought about it, and nodded, finding no other reasons why she couldn't stay her for the night. She then went intangible and flew to his room. Danny continued opening the door, finding his mom and dad there, arms crossed, tapping there foots'.

"Danny, do you have any idea what time it is?" his mother asked, obviously annoyed he went way over his curfew.

"Uh, *heh heh* 10:01?" he asked, nervously and jokingly. His mother slapped her forehead.

" Not even close, Danny. Not even close." She said as she went upstairs to her room. Danny felt kind of guilty, not even keeping track of time even from the lecture his mom and dad gave him yesterday. He looked up to his dad.

"Now, now Danny. You know how much you mother and I don't like you missing your curfew… again." Jack Fenton sighed.

"I—I'm sorry dad. I promise, it won't happen again." After what his son just said, Danny's father just sighed and started to walk up to his room.

" You said that last time, son." Danny flinched. It was true. He did say that last time. And the time before. And the time before that. But why were his parents getting all serious about his curfew all of the sudden? Usually they would just let it slip and tell him to clean his room or something.

Danny just shrugged. 'It's nothing…" he thought, going upstairs to his room. ' They'll probably just forget about it tomorrow. '

As he opened the door to his room, his jaw dropped. He quickly went inside and locked the door.

"Makenzie! What. Are. You. DOING!" he asked in an angry whisper. He saw her jumping on the bed, looking as if it was the best day of her life. As she heard his angry question, she stopped and sat on the bed.

"What? Just havin' a little fun here!" she said in a loud voice. Danny felt like pulling out all his hair as he ran over to her and covered her mouth, listening if his parents were coming. When he didn't hear anything, he let go and sighed a relieved sigh. He then glared at Makenzie.

" I'm not sure if you forgot, but if my parents find out you're here, they're gonna think I'm on to something!" he said, then walked away getting a blanket to make a bed on the floor. That's when Makenzie all of a sudden got more interested into the conversation.

" What would they think you're doing?" she asked, curious. Danny then looked at her, blushed, and turned away continuing on making the bed.

"N—Nothing. Just, Just forget about everything I said earlier." He said, finishing the now sorry-looking bed. He looked at it, not impressed with his own work.

"I'll sleep here, you can sleep on my bed tonight." Danny said, completely changing the subject.

"O—Okay." Makenzie replied, still confused on what Danny meant earlier. " Thanks." Danny looked at her and smiled.

"No problem. G'night." He said as he turned off the lights.

Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry the chapters are getting so short... school season is here and I have tons of homework... :( Oh, well. By the way, chp. 6 will probably come out in a few days. Remember to review please! I love to see any feedback you have for me to become a better writer. Anyways, thanks for reading! R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

The Only One

Chp.6

New People to Meet

Welcome to the sixth chapter of "The Only One?"! I really hope you enjoy! It's a little longer than the other chapters... that's why it took a tiny bit more time to update. By the way, sorry for any errors in this chapter. I kinda rushed... I'll try to edit it. Also, lets do some math!

Butch Hartman=Danny Phantom Me=Nothing :((Except my OC and this story)

That's all I've got to say! Hope you enjoy!

It's been two days since the battle with Vlad. Even though Makenzie only wanted to stay at Danny's house for a month, he insisted she stayed over the weekend, just do be safe.

Today was a Monday, which was also a school day. Danny woke up groaning, thinking about how much he hated school. He always thought it did him no good, since most of the eight hours he'd be sleeping from all the late ghost fights.

Ha, all those ghost fights. It cost him so much. His curfew, for example. Two days have gone by since his parents got all serious about his curfews. He originally thought they would get over it, soon enough, but it didn't work out the way he planned.

They've been constantly ignoring him, making him feel guilty for not listening to them. They very seldom talked to him and he didn't know what to do about it. He couldn't give up late night ghost fights or Amity Park might be in danger. He had no choice.

Danny's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the mumbling of a girl, on top of his bed. He looked up and saw a very tired Makenzie, hair all over her face, and gigantic bags below her eyes. She looked over at him and grunted, then got up and went to the bathroom, careful for Danny's parents not to hear her.

Danny (as always) had to use the bathroom as well, and was getting very annoyed about how much time Makenzie was taking up in there. He starting knocking on the door.

"Hey, uh, can you hurry up in there?" Danny asked, trying to keep his little anger from rising. As he was saying this, he didn't notice his mom exiting from her own room (luckily, his parents started talking to him again since he did his best to keep track of time for his curfew.) His mother stared at him confused on who he's waiting for.

"Danny, honey, who are you waiting for?" she asked, a little worried her son might be going nuts. Danny froze as he saw her mom standing just a few feet away from him.

"Uh, Jazz?" he answered in a question, nervously.

" That's impossible, Danny. Jazz is downstairs eating cereal. Just go in, there's no one there, hun." Danny's mom said, starting to go downstairs. Danny looked at her, worried, and had no idea what to say.

" Uhhh, I think dad locked it inside from the out again mom." Danny said, relieved that his dad had that habit. Maddie Fenton shook her head, her hand on her forehead.

"Ugh, that Jack Fenton. Just get the key on top of the door, Danny. It should open." His mother said, pointing at the little sparkle over Danny's head. He gulped at his mother's words.

" Please have cloths on, please have cloths on, please have cloths on…" Danny rapidly whispered to himself as he reached for the key. He unlocked the door and found Makenzie in y white skinny jeans, and a navy blue shirt that had holes on her sighed in relief as she indeed did have cloths on, as she gasped in shock for finding Danny Fenton in the bathroom. Danny then peeped his head out the bathroom and called to his mom.

" Okay, thanks for pointing that out for me mom!" he shouted to her, making her smile.

"No problem honey!" she yelled back and continued going down the stairs. As Danny sighed with relief, he felt a sharp pain on his left cheek, and looked at the mirror to see a red spot there.

"Danny Fenton, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she asked, looking like red lasers would shoot from her eyes. Danny laughed weakly and tryed to explain.

"Well, uh, that's the funny part. Uh, my mom... and, um, the bathroom... and the key, and-" " I don't want to hear about it. Let's just get to school." Makenzie innterupted while putting her hand up to his face. Danny was relieved she didn't try to kill him, literally. He could imagine Paulina finding him in her bathroom, stabbing his eyes with her perfectly manicured nails, and kicking him with her high heel shoes. Ugh, that woudn't be pretty. Danny sighed and looked at the hand so close to his face, and saw that it was gloved with a black glove, with holes for Makenzie's fingers to fit through.

"Hey, what's with the torn up gloves?" Danny asked, also seeing the all the rips it contained. She raised an eyebrow, pulled her hand back to her own face, and sighed.

"Oh, this old thing..." she said, her eyes fulled with sorrow."I'll explain to you later, right now we need to get to school." She went ghost and was about to fly when she was interrupted by a question.

"What about breakfast?" Danny asked, feeling his stomach grumble. Makenzie just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just wait for lunch... it's only a few hours away." she said with a smile, and continued to fly out the building. Danny grunted, knowing he'd have to keep his hunger in until lunch, they really were late for school. He sighed, went ghost, and followed Makenzie to Casper High.

As the two friends landed at the front of the school, they realized there was no one out. Makenzie put her hands on her head, worrying about what was going to come to her.

"Oh my gosh... is gonna kill me!" she said with a little anger in her voice. Danny just continued into the building, ignoring what she said. As they got to there assigned room, they sneaked into their seats, relieved didn't notice.

The school day went on with not to many problems with Danny, except at 11:00 for his little morning nap. Before they knew it, it was lunch time and everyone left the classroom to go to the cafeteria. Makenzie looked for Danny who was talking to Sam and Tucker. As he saw Makenzie coming his way, he waved and invited her to their conversation.

"Oh, hey Makenzie!" he greeted with a smile. "I don't think you had a chance to meet my best friends yet. This is Sam and Tucker. Sam and Tucker, this is Makenzie." Sam rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, we already knew that Danny. You don't have to explain it to us again." she said, blowing a piece of hair out of her face. "Lets just get to lunch." The four of them started walking to the cafeteria, not saying one word to each other. When they got to their table, Makenzie finally decided to speak.

"Yes! This is the perfect time for me to get to know everybody! I'll see you guys later!" she said with a big smile on her face, running to Paulina's table. Sam noticed her going to the A-list table and as much as she didn't want to be her friend, she also didn't want ot see her get hurt. She tryed to call her name but she couldn't hear her call. Let the damage begin.

"Hi you guys! The name's Makenzie." she said with a wave. Paulina looked at her from head to toe and developed a disgusted look on her face.

"Ugh, who dressed you?" she asked, crossing her arms and legs. Makenzie looked at her strangely.

" Uh, myself?" she answered with a little chuckle. Paulina and her girl group all snickered and started whispering to each other. Paulina then began to speak.

" Uh, I have a question for you, new girl. Do you own a mirror?" she asked with a mischievous smile planted on her flawless face.

" Uh, no... not exactly." she said, thinking about her being homeless and all. Paulina looked at her all funny and started laughing.

"Well, that makes sense!" she said, stopping her laugh for a little in order for her to say the rude insult. From her saying this, Makenzie's face got all red from anger and embarresment. She stomped back to Danny's table looking like she was about to explode.

Sam watched her as she sat down at their table, burying her head in her shoulders. Sam pitied her, that she had to go through all that. She walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

" S-Sorry you had to meet HER." Sam said, glaring at Paulina. "She's just some shallow witch. You don't have to worry about her." As Sam finished saying the last words of her sentence, Danny and Tucker came back with their food.

"What happened to her?" Tucker asked, curious. Sam sighed sadly.

"She met Paulina."

The two boys let out a small "ooh..." and went over to comfort her. A few minutes later, Makenzie finally lifted her head. She looked at her three new friends happily. "Thanks so much you guys. I've never had friends like you. Or anyone like that stupid witch." she said, sending a deadly glare to Paulina. Sam smiled at the comment, glad that a girl other than herself finally agreed with her on something.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Danny asked, still worried about his friend.

"Y-Yeah. I'm sure. But first," she said, planting an evil smirk on her face, " Let's go give Paulina a little present."

Hmmm... what's she gonna do to Paulina? Will Sam and Makenzie actually have a chance at brfriending each other? Will Tucker EVER get a girlfriend? All the answers to your questions will be revealed in the next chapter! (Except that Tucker part... :P) So stay tuned! I have to say, I wasn't very pleased with this chapter. I just hopw you enjoyed it. Remember to leave reviews! I want to hear what you think about my story! By the way, chapter seven will come out in a few days. See you then! R&R please!


End file.
